Angry Hibirds
by Klu891
Summary: Hibari and Chrome have been together for quite a while now, but unfortunately, Hibird does not approve. Talk about angry birds out for revenge.


_**Title:** Angry Hibirds_

_**Summary:** Hibari and Chrome have been together for quite a while now, but unfortunately, Hibird does not approve. Talk about angry birds out for revenge._

_**Pairings:** 1896 TYL!_

_**AN:** Just a random thought I had. I have always loved Hibird, but I wondered if he had a dark side…? I except suggestions for more ideas of Sabotage. :)_

* * *

Many would possible suggest that the small yellow, fluff-ball of a bird was cute, or amazingly adorable, yet there was one fatal flaw to this one little adorable bird. This bird was possessive. And this bird was extremely possessive of his owner. So when the pineapple-haired girl started to spend a lot more time with his master, and even going as far as making physical contact with his precious master, you would be correct to say that Hibird was angered very much by this. One could even go as far to label him as an angry Hibird.

And thus, his plan of sabotage began.

**Sabotage by Staring and Chuckling**

"Cloud-man…" Chrome tugged on his arm. The couple was currently on one of their many dates, simple enjoying a walk through the local park. They were walking with their arms interlocked when Chrome nervously tugged on the hem of Hibari's sleeve.

"Hn."

"Is that… Hibird? He's… I-I think he's glaring at me." The girl stated, glancing back up the yellow ball of fluff. Hibari's eyebrows collided. Hibird? Glaring? He questioned if birds could even glare. Though, just to see if his herbivore was right, he glance up to where she was looking…. Only to see Hibird looking off in the distance not even glancing at them.

"Herbivore, you're hallucinating. Let's go," he demanded, then proceeded to drag her out of the park. Chrome was reluctant to believe him though. She looked back at the small bird once more. Her eyes narrowed. Was that an evil glint in the bird's eyes? She could've sworn it was, and the bird was _still _glaring at her. She had always thought of the bird as cute, but this is the first time she has ever seen any bird glare and it's… scary. The damn bird's glare was as scary as hell.

Chrome shook her head and looked away. Hallucination, definitely a hallucination.

Hibird watched as the couple walked away from his perch. He narrowed his eyes at the eye patch wearing illusionist. _Soon…_ he thought_… soon._ The bird then started to produce small chirp of laughter that could even be mistaken for evil chuckles. And thus, Chrome's nightmare began.

* * *

Chrome gave up the hope long ago that the glaring bird was her imagination. It was following her. It was glaring at her. It was watching her every move. Every date. Every hour. Every _minute_.

She had even heard it laughing; no, it sounded more like an evil chuckle.

"Kukuku…. Kukukuku…"

She gave up on trying to tell Hibari about the deranged bird.

_"C-Cloud-man, it's your bird glaring at me again!"_

_Hibari looked up only to see Hibird tweeting innocently._

_"It's just you imagination, Herbivore."_

_Chrome looked back up at the bird who was now staring at her yet again._

_"Kukukuk…"_

It followed them to the Zoo:

_Hibari nodded approvingly at the Tigers. He respected them for being Carnivores. Meanwhile Chrome was admiring their beauty. They had visited every animal in the zoo (Hibari enjoyed the more carnivorous animals more, while Chrome's favorite was the peacock for its bright colors), and they were now sitting down to eat. She heard it right after Hibari left to go get food. _

_"Kukukuku…" _

_Chrome froze, her one eye widening in horror. She looked up only to meet the cold gaze of Hibird. _

_"Kukukuku….. kukuku…"_

Hibird followed them to the movies:

_It took Chrome weeks to convince Hibari to finally take her to the movies. She promised him it wouldn't be too much crowding if he scared everyone off. And that's just what he did. When Hibari left to get drinks, very few other people were in the theater besides Chrome. It was during the trailers when she heard it._

_"Kukukuku….kukuku…"_

_Chrome turned around in her seat only to see Hibird staring at her again, but this time he was in a popcorn bucket, almost perfectly blending in. Chrome gaped at him. Then Hibari returned. _

_"C-Cloud-man! Look," she urged him, pointing at the popcorn bucket. He blinked at it, clearly not seeing the bird._

_"You want popcorn too, Herbivore?" _

On a …plane?

_Chrome was peacefully reading a book with Hibari sleeping beside her. They were on their way back from a mission. Chrome had just finished her chapter when something bright and yellow caught her eye right outside her window. She almost screamed when she looked. There was Hibird, right up against the window of the plane, staring straight at her. How he got there, she didn't really want to know, but the bird look squished. His beak was moving, and she could practically hear him:_

_"Kukukuku….kukukuku."_

It had been a whole month since the first incident, and the bird was not holding back. But, something was wrong. Why was the pineapple girl not reacting like she used to? A thought struck the little bird as he sat outside her window one night.

Was she already getting used to his stares and dark chuckles?

No, it was impossible! Even the bravest would find his persistence even that slightest bit annoying, and when they have to deal with it ever day…. No, it was impossible to completely ignore him. Then, yet another thought hit him.

Her master…. He chuckles every day too. Could that have helped her overcome his own chuckles and stares? Hibird cursed in his own bird tongue. She had already become immune.

He chuckled darkly once more. But that one detail would not damper his plans of sabotage.

Oh no, baby. He was just getting started.

"Kukukuku….."

* * *

_AN: Whoops! Kinda got carried away with this one. I was going to put a few more, but then I realized how long this one was. I will continue this... soon. Inspiration came from this when I htought "What woudl Hibird think if Hibari got a girlfriend?" and thus Angry Hibirds was born! I used 1896 because that was my favorite paring. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reveiws are allways welcomed!_


End file.
